


Impel Down's Straw Hat Crew

by JeckParadox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Gen, Impel Down, None will actually happen though, Prison, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Straw Hats never met, each finds themselves captured and lowered into the worst prison in the world. Together, they must find a way to escape Impel Down, but they'll have to learn to trust each other first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

> Name: Monkey D. Luffy
> 
> Gender: M
> 
> Hometown: Unknown, East Blue
> 
> Bounty: ~~B~~ 30,000,000
> 
> Crimes: Piracy, Petty Theft, Property Damage, Damage to Government Property, Assault on Civilians, Assault on Marines, Assault on Government Employees, Interference with Government Projects, Trespassing
> 
> Captured in Loguetown in East Blue by Captain Smoker, delivered immediately to Impel Down.
> 
> Sentence: Lifetime on Level 2 (D, "Beast Hell")
> 
> Skills: Fist fighting, above-average strength, Devil Fruit User (Catalogued: Gomu Gomu Fruit, Paramecia, gives body rubber-like properties and allows the prisoner to stretch limbs)
> 
> #: D1174

Luffy howled as he was pulled from the boiling water, repeating the word "Hot!" over and over until one of the guards pricked him with a trident, urging him forward. He grunted and accepted the black-striped clothes that were offered him. As he was pushed along the tunnels, he idly pulled and pushed at his seastone cuffs. It wasn't as bad as pure seastone, as just being prodded with the tip of Smoker's weapon left him nearly paralyzed, all these ones did was stop him from stretching. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the cuffs off his hands. 

Everyone that had come after him were led into a large elevator, and chained to the walls. Armed guards stood in the corners and along the edges of the cell-like elevator, and with a sharp ring, the room descended. As it went past, the prisoners watched through the window at the open area in front of them, a near-maze of stone walkways and cells, and in the  center, dominating more than half of the area of the floor, a forest, all the leaves brown-red with dried blood.   
"Lucky we're not going in there." Said a prisoner morosely.

The closest guard raised his pitchfork menacingly, but merely laughed sadistically. "Believe me, you're all going somewhere worse. This is just Level One."

Soon the elevator reached its ultimate destination and they were all guided, the slower ones forcefully, by pulling their chains, to their cells. As he was pushed inside, he raised his hands as best he could while they were still locked together. "Um, where do we go to the bathroom?" The guard stared at him for a moment, and then merely pointed towards the toilet in the back of the cell, which already housed seven people. "Oh, thanks!"

The guard unlocked his cuffs, and then locked the doors behind them. The hubbub of the new prisoners being brought in lasted for about a half hour, and all the guards disappeared from sight. When it was quiet, a shouted order rang out through the level: "Prisoners secured! Release the animals!"

On instinct, the other prisoners in the cell backed away from the bars, where Luffy sat, to hid in the deepest corners of the cell. 

Luffy scratched his head, and pressed his face against the bars, listening to the stampede of paws and the clacking of claws. Grinning, he pushed his hand out. 

"Are you crazy?" One of the prisoners in the cell hissed. "They'll pull your arm straight off! They'll reach through and gut you!"

"Shishishishi~" He laughed. "I know what I'm doing!"

Charging down the halls were a variety of terrifying animals ranging from massive rats, to giant insects, to lions with vaguely human heads. One manticore stopped in front of Luffy's cell, and without warning bit down onto the space where Luffy's arm had been a moment ago. Luffy yanked it back fast enough to avoid the jaws, while at the same time reaching out with his other arm and stretching it in a loop over the manticore's neck. Yanking back, he trapped it against the bars. Grinning, he turned back towards the other prisoners, who were looking at him either like he was crazy, or with an expression of hope. "You caught one! What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to eat it of course!" He said cheerfully, looking down at the lion, who, even if it didn't understand the words, saw the expression and immediately began struggling harder. "Who knows when we're going to get lunch! And if they have these things running all over they won't miss one or two, right?"

"You're going to eat... the manticore?" One asked, shocked. "They're here to eat _us_!"

"A little guy like this?"

" _Little?!_ " All seven shouted. 

"Yeah! I'm not sharing, cause it's so tiny. But if I catch a bigger one later, I'll let you guys have some. After all, until I break out, we'll be roomies!"

" _Break out?!_ " They shouted as one again. "That's crazy!"

"Well, I can't exactly find the One Piece if I'm stuck in this shitty place!"

The other inmates in Luffy's cell didn't know what to make of him. They watched Luffy for the rest of the day, as the boy attempted to wrestle the animal, still alive and struggling, somehow through the bars so he could eat it. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

> Name: Nami (Surname unknown)
> 
> Gender: F
> 
> Hometown: Cocoyashi, Conomi Islands, East Blue
> 
> Bounty: ~~B~~  8,000,000
> 
> Crimes: Piracy, Petty Theft, Grand Theft, Damage to Government Property, Assault on Civilians, Assault on Marines, Assault on Government Employees, Trespassing
> 
> Captured on Gecko Island, alongside the Black Cat Pirates (Allies), and Usopp Pirate(s?) (Allies?), by then Lieutenant, Captain Fullbody 
> 
> Sentence: Lifetime on Level 1 (E, "Crimson Hell")
> 
> Skills: Staff fighting, Navigation, Money handling, Cat-burglar, Pickpocket, Con Artist
> 
> #: E7369

 

 

 

> Name: Usopp (No Surname)
> 
> Gender: M
> 
> Hometown: Syrup Village, Gecko Island, East Blue
> 
> Bounty: ~~B~~  0
> 
> Crimes: Attempted Piracy, Attempted theft, Damage to Government Property, Assault on Civilians, Assault on Marines, Assault on Government Employees
> 
> Captured on Syrup Island, alongside the Black Cat Pirates (Allies?), by then Lieutenant, Captain Fullbody
> 
> Sentence: 5 years on Level 1 (E, "Crimson Hell")
> 
> Skills: Marksmanship, Explosives expert, Con Artist
> 
> #: E7388

This was absolute hell. It was horrible! She didn't deserve this! She wasn't a bad person. Not _really_.

She was out pulling another scam on another crew, when she got the news that some no-name kid had taken out Arlong. At first she was overjoyed, but within a week the newest bounties were published. Including everyone from Arlong's crew who hadn't been captured when the Marines finally, after nearly a lifetime, got around to actually doing their job in the Conomi Islands. Along with them a poster for "Cat Burglar Nami" 

She couldn't go home after that. Not when she'd just bring more trouble to the village after they finally got Arlong out. Besides, everyone still hated her for going to Arlong, she was sure of it. 

So she went back to sea and continued to do what she was doing, but this time around, all that money would be going to her, not as ransom to Arlong. 

Unfortunately, when the Captain of the Black Cats hired her for a job, she said yes without asking for more details. And after finding out they were going to kill an innocent girl, she knew she had to stop them. And then one thing led to another, and she and a coward pretending to be a pirate were facing an entire pirate crew... 

Kaya survived. Fortunately for her and the villagers, the marines came to the rescue, and grabbed every person who the villagers thought were pirates. Including Nami, and the brave boy who risked his life to save a village that mocked him and a girl who had believed the undercover pirate over him. Kaya had tried her hardest, explaining that Usopp only wanted to help her, that it was all a misunderstanding. But all the same, he had claimed to be a pirate captain, and he sided with Nami over the marines, who was, in fact, a pirate with a bounty. 

"Shit!" The boy said, wincing as he stepped on a sharp needle. One of thousands. 

"Come on Usopp!" She growled, reaching over, stepping carefully, and keeping her feet at an angle, so that the needles were pressed down, rather than sticking out and spearing her. "We need to keep moving."

The guards jeered in the distance, waving pitchforks and tridents, knocking over any unlucky prisoners they caught up to. Occasionally, a prisoner would collapse without any interference from the guards, being bitten by the venomous spiders that populated the blood-grass spikes. 

"I can't take any more of this." he whined. "I didn't do anything to deserve this!" He said, echoing her own thoughts. 

"Well at least you can go in five years." She said, looking down at the bloodied grass, her soul beginning to give into despair. "This... this is my life, now."

Usopp looked at her, and bit his lip. Getting up, he patted her shoulder and got back on the move. Weeks ago, when the villagers wouldn't listen, and the entire Black Cat crew was about to kill him, Nami stood next to him, even though she was just as scared. It was thanks to her that the villagers really did evacuate, really did call for the Marines. She saved his life, and the life of everyone he cared about. Sure, she really was a pirate, but she didn't deserve a lifetime of this while he only got five years. Well, in a just world, both of them would be released, but...

He supposed it didn't help to think about it now. All he knew was that he owed her. "Come on, Nami, let's try this way. The guards seem to be going down that direction, so we should avoid them."

She nodded, following his lead, moving as quickly as they could while trying to step as carefully as they could. No matter what, they were cut hundreds of times, by low-hanging leaves, literal-needle pine needles, or by the grass itself. Stepping at an angle could stop yourself from getting your foot impaled, but it would lead to lots of cuts on your ankles. As they reached the edge of the forest, they came up to the lip of a great hole. From below, the sounds of bestial growls rose up. Usopp stared down and shivered, and glanced at Nami, who was giving the hole some depressed consideration. 

"Nami, it's even worse down there." He said.

She gave a sad nod. "At least there's only regular-sized spiders, up here."

Usopp grinned a little at that. He had a fear of spiders before he came to Impel Down- well, he had a fear of just about everything. Still did. But he always had a soft spot for beetles. Spiders were, point in fact, not beetles. Not at all. But the simple shape of a spider wasn't enough to intimidate him, and if he was careful, the poison wasn't a factor. Spiders didn't _like_ biting humans, they just dead when they felt threatened. And Usopp was not a threatening person.

And so, in a little scrap of cloth he would gather any spiders he found, and he would bring them to his cell. They were like little pets, and it kept the other prisoners away from him and Nami. 

It freaked Nami out too, but at least she recognized them as useful, and simply did her best not to go near the webs.

As the guards became less zealous, they called back the day's runners, and the two of them returned to their cell. Nami and Usopp situated themselves on the far end of the cell, the other four men in the cell located on the other end. Nami desperately wished for an all-female cell, but sharing with Usopp was the next best thing, and at least the four weren't lewd and didn't stare. Or rather, at least they stopped after the first two beatings Nami gave them, and threats of well-aimed flicked spiders from Usopp. As the lights above turned off and the guards announced it was time to sleep, a rather large group of prisoners marched up to their cell. 

The six in the cell got up and watched the visitors suspiciously. Usopp got a bad feeling immediately. When the group opened up to reveal Kuro, his blood nearly froze. "Hello, Nami. Usopp." The other four cellmates stood off to the side as Kuro's men undid their lock. 

"Captain!" Nami said, smiling. "Hehehe, long time no see... no hard feelings right?"

Kuro pulled out a knife. "I'm afraid that I've had my claws broken, when I came in here. But this will have to do." He spun it expertly in his hands, his eyes shifting from one to the other, his glasses shining evilly in the dim light. "Did you know, Cat Burglar, that I had spent three years gaining that worthless girl's trust? Three years. I was _this_ close to being able to live peacefully, wealthy, and without worry the rest of my life..." he glared at them, "and you ruined it all. You got me sent to _Impel Down_!"

"I mean, let bygones be bygones, right?" Usopp tried. "We have more important things to worry about, I forgive you for trying to kill Kaya and invade Syrup, and you forgive me and Nami for messing up your plan?" The knife was suddenly very close to his nose. 

"No." He said simply. "No, my life is permanently ruined, now." The knife drew droplets of blood. "I think, now, all that I have left to do is get my revenge, and then take over this prison." His eyes glided to Nami. "I don't hate you nearly as much as Usopp, but you also betrayed me."

"Er..."

"I'll make this simple. I am going to mutilate both of you in a way that will not kill you. And then for the rest of your short lives I'm going to sell the two of you every night to anyone who's willing to pay. And I will listen to your screams." He said coldly. "Understood?"

Nami's face was white with fear, and Usopp was close to fainting. Slowly turning to her only friend, Nami whispered "Spider"

Coming out of his funk, Usopp simply reached behind him, wrapping his fingers in the webs, gathering it into a ball. With a single, quick, motion, he flung the mass of webs and poisonous spiders at Kuro and his group fast enough the spiders didn't have the chance to bite him. Kuro howled as the web-ball hit him in the face, and he clawed at his face, trying to kill the spiders he could feel biting him. 

Nami grabbed Usopp, who had not come out of his fear-paralysis, and started running. The Kuro crew was understandably spooked by their leader's screams. Running as hard as she could, the two stopped at the edge of the Crimson Forest. Looking behind them, the two gulped as they saw Kuro's furious crew chasing after them, notably without Kuro. Sharing a look, they said, almost at the same time; "Forest?"

"Forest."

The two ran into the Crimson Forest. The group chasing them hesitated at the entrance, but soon enough they began following them in. 

"Nami, where do we go?!"

"We can't stay in this level." She said simply. "We can't kill every one of Kuro's supporters."

"We might have not even killed Kuro..." Usopp said. "Wait, not on this level!? You don't mean-"

"It's our only choice."

The two made their way through the forest, being pursued by the imprisoned crew of the Black Cat, to the Hole to Level 2.

"I think I just got a sudden case of  _can't-go-into-the-beast-hole-disease_."

"Too bad." She said harshly, grabbing onto his shirt, taking a breath, closing her eyes, and stepping off the ledge. 

Being dragged down by her weight, Usopp fell as well.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

> Name: Roronoa Zoro
> 
> Gender: M
> 
> Hometown: Unknown, East Blue
> 
> Bounty: ~~B~~  0
> 
> Crimes: Property Damage, Damage to Government Property, Assault on Marines, Assault on Government Employees, Interference with Government Projects
> 
> Captured in Shells town in East Blue by Captain Morgan on account of an assault on a government employee, held for one month, sent to Impel Down after further aggression and interference with the Shells Town Marine base. Violent acts during transport to Impel Down have increased the severity of his punishment, moving him to Level 2.
> 
> Sentence: Initially 10 years on Level 1, advanced to 20 years on Level 2 (D, "Beast Hell")
> 
> Skills: Swordsman (above average), above-average strength
> 
> #: D3103

"Stop that you idiot!" A burly man whose name he hadn't bothered remembering grabbed his shoulder. "You'll attract the beasts with the sound!"

"What are you trying to do, anyway?" Asked another. 

He looked down at his handiwork. One of the bars was just a little bit loose, if he could knock it free, he'd have a weapon. Not one that he'd be used to, it wasn't a sword, not by a long shot. It wouldn't be properly weighted, it would have no edge, it would be too heavy, and too long, but it was a weapon. "I want to knock this bar loose." Was all he explained. 

"Are you an- of course you are!" The man said, annoyed to the point of fury. "Those bars aren't for keeping us in, they're to protect us from what's _out there_! If you knock out the bars, the monsters can break in and eat us!"

"Well, if I had the bar out, I could fend off any animal that might try to get in."

The burly man swatted the swordsman on the head. "The easier, and sensible solution, to the problem of the beasts getting in is to NOT LET THEM IN."

"Look, the animals aren't going to be a problem." He said, his tone carrying a warning. "The problem, is that I'm going to get rusty if I'm not swinging _anything._ Our top priority is getting me a weapon, a sword would be best, but I figure we aren't going to have much luck with that. A thick iron bar will do."

The more curious one, whose idea of entertainment was encouraging idiots to their deaths, smiled. "And once you get the iron bar, are you going to break out?"

"Not right away." Zoro said, going back to trying to chip away stone with a smaller, pointed rock he had found. 

"You know, no one's escaped in decades." The curious one said, smiling. "What makes you think you'll succeed just because you have a steel pole?"

"This prison's never held the world's strongest swordsman."

"Mihawk? No, not that I remember."

"Who was the strongest before Mihawk anyway?"

"I'm the man who's going to surpass Mihawk." Zoro said proudly. "Which means I'm going to have to escape. He's not going to come in here, and face someone who hasn't held a sword since he was put in chains." With a grunt, he grinned as the stone shattered, only to frown as he realized the pole went even deeper than he thought. "I might need to find something else after all." He said, annoyed.

Screams rang out from the cell a few doors down, as a manticore that stuck its paws into a cell managed to catch someone. "Maybe bones..." He narrowed his eyes and stuck his arm out. "Here kitty kitty." He said seriously. "Come here."

"What are you doing?" The burly man asked once more. "You know what?!" He cut Zoro off before the man could answer his own question. "I don't care! You're a trouble maker... and I don't have to deal with you." Standing up to his full height, he cracked his knuckles and glared down at Zoro. "What's going to happen is, I'm going to beat you until you're asleep, and then when you wake up you're going to do what I say, and keep quiet."

Zoro looked at him, appraising the larger man. Getting up and stretching a little, he smiled. "Maybe some bait _would_ be useful."  The burly man dived at him, swinging his fist like a hammer down on Zoro, who in response simply got into a sword stance. " _No sword style_..." keeping his hands held loose, like claws, he swung his whole body, catching the burly man and flinging him with enormous force into the bars of the cage. The entire stone cell creaked eerily, before collapsing. 

Pushing his way out of the rubble, he stopped to grab the bar that had finally been knocked loose. He frowned at the length and weight, better suited for the length of a spear than a sword, but he supposed it was good enough for the brute work he would be doing. The collapsing cell had caused enough noise that the beasts nearby took notice of him outside of his cell, and approached en masse. 

But one in particular caught his eye. The massive insect was dressed in a guard's uniform, and moved with some pride and swagger, displaying it's large claws, as sharp, long, and hard as any good sword. Zoro smiled, and gripped his own weapon, swinging it toward the mantis and singling it out. "Come on sword bug!" He growled.

The mantis seemed to accept the challenge, and began displaying its speed, making long cuts in the walls and slicing easily through steel. Gulping Zoro gripped the pole harder. "If I'm fast enough, you won't be able to cut through my pole." Getting into position, he swung the iron bar around him like a sword, waiting for the mantis to make its move. The other animals backed away, respectful of the danger in the mantis' claws. 

The two charged at each other, the mantis making its claws a blur with their speed, while Zoro did his best to deflect them with a pole that seemed to block the blade strikes as well as if it were a piece of wood. 

As the end of the bar got sliced away, he saw his opportunity and took it, maneuvering the now-pointed edge of the bar into the chest of the insect, and forcing it forward. The bug shuddered for a few seconds, and then collapsed. Acting quickly, he used the metal pole to rip the sword-like claws from the bug's limbs.

Enraged by the death of one of their own, the other beasts moved forward, snarling and roaring. Lifting and dropping his swords idly, he tested their weight, and how they moved through the air. The blades didn't have much in the way of handles, so he was forced to hold them awkwardly. But it was enough. The closest manticore fell, a sharp slice removing its head from its body. A blur of blades comparable to the mantis he had slain, he rushed at the animals.

The wisest of them turned and ran the other way. 

Zoro let out a sigh of relief and wiped down his blades on the manticore's body. "Alright, now to find the way out of this place."


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

> Name: Sanji (Surname unknown)
> 
> Gender: M
> 
> Hometown: (Unknown, North Blue) Moved as a child to live on board the ship Baratie, East Blue
> 
> Bounty: ~~B~~  18,000,000
> 
> Crimes: Sexual Harassment, Piracy, Property Damage, Assault on Civilians, Assault on Marines, Assault on Government Employees
> 
> Captured in Loguetown, East Blue, Captain Fullbody in pursuit of the remains of the Krieg Pirate Crew, trapped their battleship in the bay. The Acting Captain of the Krieg Pirates, Gin, and Vice-Captain Sanji, invaded and sunk Fullbody's vessel. Gin returned to the Krieg's battleship, while Sanji was captured and sent directly to Impel Down.
> 
> Sentence: Lifetime on Level 1 (E, "Crimson Hell")
> 
> Skills: Knife skills, Cooking skills, close-combat expert, martial artist
> 
> # E4336

 "Of course Domino~Chan!" He said, swooning and diving into the boiling water. He winced at the impact, but quickly turned back to the Vice-Head Jailer. "See, heat like this is nothing to a professional sea cook!"

She sighed in annoyance.

* * *

The daily runs were bad enough. It took careful effort to protect his hands from the numerous blades of the forest. He was light on his feet, more than almost anyone else, Sanji thought, but even then, every day his feet became more ragged, more bloodied. The shoes provided on Level One were nearly ornamental. When they were ripped or broken, it took weeks to replace, and the covering was only the smallest bit more protective than walking barefoot. 

But Sanji supposed it was what he deserved. 

He was a pirate after all.

At least Gin had got away in the confusion. 

"Oi! Sanji!" Greeted one of his cellmates as he returned from his weekly run. 

"Yeah?" He said. "What do you want? I just want to rest my feet for a few hours."

"You know how you said you wanted cigarettes and girls?" The prisoner smiled evilly, before breaking into a bloody cough. "I've been talking around. Impel Down may be the government's most secure prison, but there's _always_ some people who know where you can get what you need."

"Alright, shitty-breath, what do you know?"

"Recently some asshole from the East Blue was brought in." The coughing man said. "Called Kuro-cat or something. His entire crew was captured, so he's got an entire group working with him. Most powerful man in Crimson Hell, at the moment. Thing is, the reason he was arrested are because of two other pirates." His cellmate wiggled his eyebrows. "One's a girl. Eighteen. Apparently pretty according to her cellmates. Kuro's obsessed with them, hates em'. And he knows how to get things, he's got nearly fifty people under him, and he's smart. He can get things into the prison. All the cigarettes and food you want, Sanji. And, he says that whoever brings the two of them to him, after he punishes em' for a bit, he'll give them to you. The girl at least."

"..."

"Come on! It's a great deal, isn't it? You're the toughest guy I ever met, you could totally grab those two, wherever they're hiding, and bring em' back. And then, you get a girl, and all the stuff you'd want! It'd also get you in good with this Kuro guy. And you know, you should keep close to the money-"

"Just shut up shitty-breath." He said harshly. "Where's this Kuro?"

"Ah, you interested then? Good! Good!

* * *

 

"Repeat it." He ordered.

"Young ladies are delicate gifts from god, and are to be treated with respect."

"Repeat it."

"Young ladies are delicate gifts from god, and are to be treated with respect." Kuro spit out a tooth, sighing as it clanked against the stone. 

"That's one hundred." Sanji let his foot fall to the ground, and with it, nothing held Kuro up to the roof of the cell, and he fell with a groan. "So, this girl you're chasing, what are you going to do?"

"I'm... going to forget about her." Kuro said simply. "It's the smart thing to do."

"Good." Sanji plucked a cigarette from Kuro's jacket and a match from one of the former captain's unconscious thugs. Lighting it, he gave a grunt of satisfaction. "Now, where did this lady go?"

"She... jumped down into level Two."

The cigarette fell from his mouth, and Sanji looked at Kuro with an expression of renewed hate. "Damn."

"There are dozens and dozens of girls in this prison!" Kuro growled in response. "Look, I acknowledge you're stronger than me, but if you're going to be successful here, you'll need some real brains! We should work together-" Kuro slumped over unconscious, and Sanji walked out of the cell.

Looking at the gathered prisoners, and even two or three guards, he inhaled. "When I come back, if I find anyone's been doing anything inappropriate to any of the ladies here, I'll kick your ass straight to hell!" He roared at the gathered criminals, before turning and running for the Crimson Forest.

"Sanji!" The coughing man shouted. "What do you think you're doing?! There's plenty of girls in Level One! You could rule the Crimson Hell!"

"I don't give a shit about this stupid 'Hell'." He snarled. "What kind of man turns his back on a woman in danger?!"

 


End file.
